1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to forming integrated circuit packages and more specifically to separating integrated circuit packages during manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacture of some integrated circuit packages, multiple integrated circuit chips are encapsulated in encapsulant to form a panel. Interconnect layers are then formed on the panel. Afterwards, the panel is separated into multiple integrated circuit packages. However, during the separation, stresses and warping may occur that could damage the integrated circuit packages of the panel.
What is needed is an improved method of manufacturing integrated circuit packages.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.